


Truth and Drunk

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Married Life of Royalty [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: Dimitri drinks too much and confesses everything he hides to her, Dreams for the future and Nightmares from the past.





	Truth and Drunk

She let a yawn go. 

All these documents get her tired. But at least she was with Dimitri to share the pain. 

She smiled when looking at him so concentrated on the documents. 

How did she get a husband so handsome... 

"It's something the matter love?" 

She was so lost in his face that she didn't notice when he got away from the papers to look at her. 

"Nothing at all, just looking at the most beautiful man on Earth" 

He got all red and flustered. 

"P-please don't say that so suddenly" 

"But is the truth!" 

He kept silent for a few seconds, he was still red as a tomato. 

"W-well... It's only fair as I have the most beautiful wife ever" 

Now she was red. 

"Oh, Dimitri" she took his cheeks between her hands and got closer so to kiss him. 

He loves when she does that, it lets him feel her hands. 

He got closer too, her sweet soft lips just a few mil- 

"Dimiiiiiitri!!!!" 

And all was gone... 

They both looked at the door where the voice came. 

Sylvain... Of course... 

"Oh hello teach!" 

"Sylvain... What a surprise to see you..." 

"And I'm glad to see you both, and I know I came without announcement" 

"I'm glad you're aware of that..." Dimitri took a pencil which he easily broke, he felt her hand over his that tried to calm him down. 

"But I had great news about the people of Brigid" 

Well now, if it was important maybe that will save Sylvain from a punch. 

"What is it" 

"Remember when the empire technically took Petra as a prisoner? Well Petra's Father accepted it wasn't your fault nor anybody's except for Edelgard's father" 

That name... 

She holds his hand a bit tighter now. 

"And decided to accept the peace treaty, the political's affairs and the trade ones too" 

He got surprised. 

"They...they did?" 

"Yes, it looks like the Secretary reaaaaally hated us and give fake information to us and him, but of course Petra was there to help, by the way never in my life I'm going there again" 

He surely made someone mad... 

"Well, those are really good news!" Byleth said to lighten the mood Dimitri had. 

"They are! And that's why I came to offer your Royal majesty for a celebration drink between friends" 

"I have a lot of work to do Sylvain even though I'll like to i-" 

"Go" 

He looked at Byleth. 

"Huh?" 

"I'll do the documents, You worked hard for this and put a lot of effort into it, you deserve to go and enjoy yourself a bit" 

"That's right! What the professor said!" 

"But-" 

"No buts Dimi, go and enjoy a night with our friends" 

"Are you sure?" 

She smiled. 

"I said I do so I'm very sure" 

He got a bit of blush and took her shoulders then kiss her. 

"I love you" 

"And I love you" 

"Well now I didn't come here for a cheesy moment between lovers, let's go your highness!" Dimitri sighs. Well, just this time he will forgive Sylvain... 

~~~~~~~~ 

It was probably 3 am or so when Byleth finally decided to go at her room and get some sleep, she still had a lot of things to finish tomorrow and maybe all the documents weren't finished yet, but well she and Dimitri could look at them in the morning. 

She go to the room which was clean as ever, she let the maids go and start changing. She gave another yawn. How tired she was, but well this is the outcome Dimitri go for. 

Mh... Edelgard... She was sure Dimitri had one more ghost that day. No one knew but she consoled him the night he killed Edelgard, he cried as waterfalls had been on his eye, he cried so much at one point his other eye starts bleeding, and she helped him, she also cried that night, not as much as him but still, there was pain on it. The next night he proposed to her and sometimes she sees Dimitri looking at Embarr. She shocked her head. She had to stop those sad thoughts, what's done is done... 

"Help!" she looked at the door was that Felix? 

"Your Grace open up please" 

She goes to the door and opens it. She found Dedue and Felix taking Dimitri from his arms. 

And got to one side when they tried to enter. 

"Uh...what happened?" 

They walked to the bed 

"The boar can't control his drinking that's what happened" they leave him all over the bed. 

She still looked confused at this Dedue looked at Dimitri then her. 

"His majesty got in a drinking bet with Sylvain" 

Ah...of course... 

"I see..." 

"He won if you're asking yourself that" 

She wasn't 

"Well thanks for bringing him " 

"It's nothing, your Grace" 

"Tell him I expect him tomorrow morning for the training and to not skip it" 

They start going to the exit. 

"I will" 

They closed the door and she sighed looking at Dimitri. How much did he drink? 

Then she saw his body shake. 

"Heheheheheh" 

"Dimitri?" 

He moved and looked to the roof of the room 

"God- hic dess, she's gonna get mad..." 

She smiled at this, he had his eye closed so she got on the bed and carefully give him a little kiss on the lips. 

It was mean to be romantic but suddenly she was below him with her wrist at each side of her head, Dimitri looked with a frown at her. 

"Dimi-" 

"Don't. Ever. Touch me" 

Was he mad? What did she do? And in any case, he would nev- 

"Only my wife can hic" 

Oh...he was that drunk. 

"Dimitri, it's me Byleth" 

"Byleth?" 

She nodded, he opened his eyes a little bit more and blinked a few times. 

Then he smiled strangely, not like when they're going to do it, Smile-drunk way like. He let her wrist go but took her waist and hug her to his chest. 

"Ah~ I hic missed you" he put his cheek with hers then got away and look her in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry beloved" 

"Mh?" 

"A woman kissed me..." 

She giggled. 

"Oh Dimitri it's fine" 

"No is not! I hic gave you a vow to only-" she kissed him again. 

"It's fine really, I know you didn't mean it" he looked like almost crying and hug her again this time he put his head close to her chest. 

"I only hic- love you" 

She smiled and start caressing his hair. 

"And I only love you, Dimitri" 

"And and hic" he got his head up looking at her again deeply in her eyes. 

"You're so beautiful and..hic.. if we had a child I know he'll be the hic the best kid ever so cute and adorable hic" he looked like he was going to cry 

"Dimitri..." 

"Can...can we have a child?" 

She felt her heart skip a beat. 

She has thought about kids, yes but normally it got her mind to her father, which made her sad, but making a family with Dimitri that... That made her happy just the thought made her day. 

She took his cheeks. 

"We can have as many children as you want" 

"Ten then" 

"W-what?!!" Okay maybe not as many as he wants 

She shook her head. 

"Not that much but three, maybe MAYBE four" 

He got on her chest again. 

"That's fine...even just one is fine as long as it's ours, I'm...so happy" 

She hugged his head and smiled. 

"I don't deserve any of this..." He said suddenly with a tone different from the other. 

"Dimitri?" 

"I don't deserve this happiness" 

"I killed so many people, my hands are painted in blood, I destroyed so many lives and sometimes... Sometimes I ask myself... Maybe I could have come to an agreement so Edelgard just killed me and let the others live... Maybe, I should have died instead of her... And yet... I want to be greedy and ask for more, you and I to be together and to have many children... I'm a horrible person... I'm a monster" he was shaking on her while he said all that. 

She hold his cheeks again and made him look at her, she had an angry face. 

"Listen to me and listen well Dimitri, do you think that everyone could have let you just die for them without doing anything?! Of course not! That burden would be with them for the rest of their lives, my life! We fought for what we thought was right, and we won, the only thing we could do was live, live for those who died and live to prove those who we fight against there could have been another way. Dimitri, you may have killed a lot of people, you cannot die now, you have to live, for all that people, you have to make this place great again, and we both know it's going to be hard... But we will make it through, together with no matter what, that's what we promised in our wedding remember?" She finished with a smile. And he let tears flow out. 

"I'm sorry" 

She hugs him. 

"It's okay, don't worry" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too Dimitri" 

"One day, I will tell them all I did, to our children and I will have to ask them to forgive me too" 

"I'm sure they will, I'm sure they will love you anyway" 

She pats his head and felt him put all his weight on her. 

"L-love you're a bit heavy" 

Silence. 

"Dimitri?" She falls at the bed and saw his face, his eye closed. 

"Are....are you asleep?!" 

More silence. 

"Dimitriiiiiii you're heavy!" 

She tried to move him but to no avail then tried to move, only her chest free. She sighed. 

"Suppose I can sleep like this tonight" she looked at his face one more time, at least he was having a peaceful sleep. She kissed him on the forehead and go to sleep. 

~~~~~~ 

"My head hurts..." 

"You shouldn't have to drink too much last night" 

"I thought that was the point" 

"Mh, what did you bet with Sylvain anyway?" 

"Who could drink ten jars faster, ugh... I regret it now..." 

"Suppose you would...now... Tell me Dimitri...if... We had kids, how many would you like?" 

"Mh? If we had...well t-two would be fine..." 

"Dimitri" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm your wife" 

"I'm glad you told me, I didn't notice" 

"How many kids do you want?" 

"....." 

"....." 

"....." 

"....." 

"Ten..." 

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TEN??!!!" 

"THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T TOLD YOU" 

Yes the next few days the King and Queen shout's could be heard outside their room

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri wants many children and Byleth had enough with an entire classroom of twenty people.


End file.
